Felicia Steppingstone
Felicia Steppingstone was the victim in The Young and the Lifeless (Case #31 of Pacific Bay). Profile Felicia was an actress who moved to Ivywood Hills. She had long, wavy blonde hair, surrounding her blue eyes. She had a noticeably heavy amount of makeup, including mascara and lipstick. Felicia also wore two gold necklaces above a golden strapless dress. She also donned a gold arm cuff on her right arm, along with tattoos on her left arm. Murder details Frank and the player found Felicia tied to the Ivywood sign and slashed in multiple places in her body. They sent her body to Roxie, who speculated that Felicia was cut with razor blades. Roxie also found whey protein on the surface of Felicia's wounds, meaning that the killer drank protein shakes. Later, the team found a bloody razor blade in the vicinity of the Ivywood sign. After registering it as the murder weapon, they were able to collect black fragments on it. Per Yann, the fragments were black plastic used in tech gadgets. He also found tiny specks of a silicon chip from the fragments, meaning that they were from a listening device. He consulted Hannah, who confirmed that the killer wore a wireless earpiece. Relationship with suspects Per Holly Hopper, Felicia was the center of gossip ever since she won the reality show Pretty Simple Life, from which she built her career as an Ivywood actress. Her best friend Abbi Absinthe helped her make her name in Ivywood. However, the two fought after Felicia won the part in an audition she took after finding out that Abbi had auditioned for the same part. Felicia was in a relationship with DJ Reggie Perez before she broke up with him while he was proposing to her, angering him. Tucker Smalls signed up to be Felicia's assistant to get his big break in Ivywood. Unfortunately, she kept him very busy and even got him arrested as he was caught speeding without a license (as it was in Felicia's beauty box) while on his way to fetch Felicia's purse. Felicia had won a partnership award with her agent, Gary Silver, who eventually got mad at Felicia for being lazy and not turning up at any of the auditions he suggested. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Tucker. Initially denying involvement, Tucker admitted to the murder. Enraged at Felicia for giving him a criminal record and ruining his dreams as an actor, Tucker chased Felicia to the Ivywood sign and slashed her to death. Judge Dante sentenced him to 20 years in jail. Trivia *During Felicia's murder investigation, it is mentioned that she got famous after winning a reality show called Pretty Simple Life—an obvious reference to Pretty Simple, the development team of Criminal Case. *Felicia might be based on Alicia Silverstone, an American actress, producer, author, and activist. *Felicia's portrait in the mobile variant of Criminal Case is slightly different. Case appearances *The Young and the Lifeless (Case #31 of Pacific Bay) *Star Crime (Case #35 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) Gallery C87Corpse.png|Felicia's body. TuckerBehindBarsPB.png|Tucker Smalls, Felicia's killer. RPerezPacificBay.png|Reggie Perez, Felicia's ex-boyfriend. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Victims